


She's A Liability

by mazarineandsanguine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Rey, F/M, Feelings, Prison, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarineandsanguine/pseuds/mazarineandsanguine
Summary: After the Resistance finds out that Rey has been communicating with Kylo via the Force Bond, they release her, as they fear she could compromise their whole operation. She is immediately captured by Kylo Ren, who locks her in a cell. But Rey uses some tricks she learned on Jakku to liven up her time in prison.Title inspired by Liability by Lorde.





	She's A Liability

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pondering the idea of a (mostly) canon fic where Rey gets drunk and we see how Kylo reacts. This took me in places I didn't know I was going to go, but I'm pretty happy with it. First fic I'm putting up on here!!

“Why have you disturbed me at this hour, Hux?” Kylo Ren spat as he followed the general swiftly down the corridor leading to the prison cells on the lower deck. His hair was mildly disheveled, and his robes were askance, as they had hastily been thrown on after General Hux had knocked on the door to his suite in the middle of the night and informed him that there was “uh…a…bit of a…conflict…down in the prison cells.”

“You…uh…will see soon enough, sir,” the General stammered. “We’re still not sure how she got her hands on it—”

Kylo stopped suddenly, and the silvery scar on his face stretched as his eyes widened. “A weapon? How could you be so foolish to let this happen?” Kylo begin to flex his right hand, and General Hux felt that familiar bit of pressure as his throat began to close.

“Sir!!! It is not…a weapon!” Hux managed to choke out. Kylo looked at him curiously through slits as he released his hold. The general gasped, but his hands did not fly to his throat like they used to. It was just another night with Kylo Ren. He was almost used to it by now. Almost.

“Then why have you brought me down here?” Kylo growled. The general chose his next words carefully.

“Well, sir, she needs…to be subdued, but—”

“Then subdue her! Why is this so difficult?”

“Well, sir, she is asking…for you,” Hux finished nervously, as he pressed his hand onto the ID sensor and the door to the prison cells wooshed open. Immediately, a loud, lilting voice drifted down the hallway. Kylo raised his eyebrows and gave Hux a stare.

“Just follow me, sir,” Hux said, suppressing a surprising smirk. There weren’t many opportunities for smirks these days.

Kylo and Hux’s boots clacked down the corridor, but they were competing with the noise coming from the cell all the way down at the end. Hux thought it sounded like some kind of stupid, wounded animal.

The cell came into their sight, and what a sight it was. Rey was lying in the middle of the floor, on a pile of her blankets, red faced and slowly morphing back and forth between giggling and singing. An IV bag peculiarly full of various, rotting fruits was leaned up against the cell wall. Kylo’s brows furrowed as he tried to put the clues together, and then his eyes widened as it all clicked into place.

“KYYYyyylooooooooo,” Rey warbled. “Kylo ReEENNnnnnn, I can feeeeeeel you heeEEEeere. The loneliest mannnnn in the gAAAlaxyyyy. So lonely you just haaaaAAAd to come and seeee meeeeeee in the middle of the niiiIIIiight.”

The guard by the cell began, “I am s-s-s-o sorry, Supreme Leader, sir, we don’t know how she got it past us, she must have used her F-f-f-orce tricks on—”

Without looking at the guard, Kylo put his hand up. The guard grimaced, bracing for a force choke, but none came.

“Leave us,” Kylo said, simply.

General Hux took that to mean him as well, and he and the guard stepped as fast as their feet would carry them out of the deck. The door wooshed open and shut, and besides the small handful of other prisoners in their own cells, Kylo and Rey were alone. 

Kylo looked around himself unnecessarily, and then pulled the leather glove off his right hand to place it on the ID sensor. The bars snicked open and he stepped into Rey’s cell. They snicked back shut. Kylo knelt down next to the IV bag, his robes pooling around his legs as he caught a whiff of the rotten contents. His nose scrunched in disgust.

“You…are drunk,” he said, matter-of-factly. This prompted a whoop of laughter from the girl in the pile of fabric on the floor.

“Did—hic—you use your…FooOOOrce powers to deduce that, Kyloooo?” Rey shot an arm up and clenched and unclenched her fist, mimicking Kylo’s classic overuse of the Force choke. “Hi—hic—I’m…Kylo Ren and…I’m rEAAAlllllly mad at you so I’m gonna…choke you to DEATTTTTHHHHHHH.” She giggled and let her hand fall back to her side.

Kylo attempted to stifle his fuming and splayed out his hand, resisting the familiar urge to curl it into a fist.

“Go ahEAAAAAAd. Force choke me, Kylo. Put me out of my missssseryyyyyyyyyy.” Rey turned her head towards him. He watched her eyes travel down the scar on the right side of his face. The scar she had put there, on Starkiller Base. He still remembered the beads of sweat dripping down his body, the humming of their lightsabers, and the snowflakes that fell gently, too oblivious to realize how their beauty was juxtaposed against that feverish fight. His face felt hot as she traced it. He looked away.

“What?” Rey snorted. “Why do you—hic—need to keep me alive? The R-r-r-esistance doesn’t want me anymore. I’m nOOOoo bargaining chip! I’m a liabilllllity! Ever since they found out you can—hic—see in my hEEAAAaaaaad, they dropped me. Like a hot poTAAAATooooooo. Saaaayyy, could you get me a potato?” She flailed her left arm out and clumsily hit Kylo’s knee. He jerked back at the sudden contact.

Rey fell silent for a moment. Then, with great struggle, she hoisted herself to a sitting position. Kylo shuffled back as much as he could, which wasn’t much, until his back was against the bars of the cell.

“Are yooooouuu…afraid…of me?” Rey slurred. She looked at Kylo ever so curiously. His eyes narrowed, and then he stuck out his chin.

“Of course I’m not afraid of you,” he said, proudly. “I am stronger than you, in combat and in the ways of the Force. It is I who has captured you, and not the other way around, isn’t it?” As confident as he tried to sound, he was still tense as he watched Rey shift on the floor, a smile creeping across her face.

“Thasss…thasss not what I mean,” she said, almost coyly. She moved her position so she was now up on her knees. Kylo felt his body growing tenser by the second. Rey brought up her hand until it was inches from his face. His breathing grew fast and loud, but, seemingly satisfied, Rey dropped her hand back to her side.

“Look at you,” she said in a surprisingly sober sounding whisper. “Supreme Leader of the galaxy, and you can’t even stand to be...touched.” She shook her head as Kylo’s breathing quickened again. “Your whole—hic—life nobody touched you. Not your—hic—mother or your father.” Kylo’s nostrils flared at the mention of his parents. Rey didn’t seem to notice. “You pretend like you don’t—hic—need it. But it’s all you—hic—crave. It’s all you wAAAAaaaaaant,” she warbled as she slipped back into fully knackered mode, and back onto the floor.

Kylo stared at this girl, head reeling at the audacity she possessed. How dare she speak of his mother? And his father?? He was still tortured by nightmares that replayed those minutes on the bridge where he drove his saber straight into Han’s middle, over and over. It still haunted him to know that moment was the closest he had physically gotten to his father in almost three decades.

“What do you know of my life, Jakku scum?” he fumed, scrambling to his feet. “You’re nothing but a scavenger, born to nobody parents who sold you for scraps!” He made to put his hand on the ID sensor, but Rey’s words made him pause.

“Oh, Kylo. You were right. We are the saaaaaame.” Her voice drifted up from the floor to meet his reddening ears. “We are both totally...alone. We have been…abandoned…by those who were supposed to loooooove us.”

Kylo looked down to see tears slowly carving paths down the sides of Rey’s face. A feeling surged within him. He had gone for so long, never meeting anyone who shared this deep hollow of being left, being forgotten. He knelt again, and though his hand trembled, he slowly reached out and grasped hers ever so gently. He heard Rey gasp, and then felt her hand tighten in his.

“You need to sleep,” he said, gruffly. He let go of her hand to slide one arm underneath her neck, and the other underneath her knees, and then lifted her as he stood.

“Ohhhhh, Kylo,” Rey murmured. “Are yoooouuu…are weeeeee…going to…exchange flesh?” Kylo nearly dropped her in shock. She giggled at his momentary loss of control.

“You are drunk,” he restated, and he turned and set her gently on the stiff bunk attached to the wall. She grasped at his collar.

“I’ve seeeeeeen the way you—hic—look at me,” she slurred, as her eyelids fluttered. “I’m—hic—fine with it. If you’re nottttt gonna killll me, you might as wellll…” she trailed off.

Kylo peeled her hand from his collar and turned to pick up her blankets. When he turned back, she appeared to have already slipped into a deep slumber. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and then settled the blankets onto her small form. He stood and gazed at her laying there, breathing deeply.

She wasn’t wrong. Even on Starkiller Base, something had stirred inside him as their lightsabers clashed. Even after she had rent his face with her blade, there was still a part of him that couldn’t bring himself to kill her. A part that made him feel like a young boy again, almost giddy, stomach floating, pulse quickening. He had been trying to choke that part out of him, but it seemed that it would draw breath no matter how hard he clenched his fists.

Kylo leaned over Rey’s sleeping body and placed a shaking hand to her flushed cheek. She didn’t wake but let out a sigh that seemed to move through her whole body. He lifted his hand, and then turned and placed it on the ID scanner. The door snicked open. He was almost through the threshold when he caught a pungent whiff, and he stopped to pick up the IV bag full of Rey’s prison booze. He stepped out of the cell and closed the door. He stared at the sleeping girl for a moment, then pivoted away and down the hall. On the way back to his quarters, he tossed the bag of booze into the trash compactor. 

In his room, he slowly disrobed to his night shorts, and slid into bed, pulling a scratchy wool blanket to his chin. He lay for hours, his head full with the night’s events, sleep evading him. He sat up with a growl, his fists clenched. He closed his eyes.

After a little effort, Rey’s image wavered lazily into his view. She still slept, the blankets he had tucked her into in the same place he had left them. Her chest rose and fell in a simple rhythm. He lay back down and focused on her breathing. He didn’t know how long he watched her before sleep finally took him.


End file.
